Dirt Secretii and Hillary Secretii
This article focuses on the interactions between Dirt Secretii and Hillary Secretii. Overview One of three sets of Secretii sisters. Dirt and Hillary represent the secret levels found in Bianco Hills. Even though Dirt and Hillary are sisters, they never met each other in person until they are at least 30 years old, during the period secret levels after Shelli Secretii's creation were being made. A strong sexual attraction ensued once the two met each other for the first time. They fell madly in love and even got married as part of a GoAnimate script. However, Patty saw this as incest and went through with breaking up the marriage. Dirt didn't give up however, and remarried her for real once the relationship was no longer seen as incest. Shortly after marriage, Dirt and Hillary decided to have a child (see Aero Secretii's page for more details). Interactions The subheadings below show how Dirt and Hillary interacted on DeviantArt. Big Sister Has Returned Hillary is happy that Dirt has managed to return from the Hunger Butts. Who Should Compete? Dirt and Hillary give their arguments on why they should compete in the final season of the Hunger Butts. Well Then! Hillary thinks Caladbolg is nice after he revealed that BT Productions had to sign up two characters for the Hunger Butts. But Dirt isn't so sure, since Caladbolg called himself a nice bastard. They resolve to wait. Christmas at Terroso Dirt and Hillary kiss while the latter provides Aero a drink. The 2018 Intro Dirt and Hillary celebrate 2018 together. They are the only couple to not kiss. Some Romance Dirt and Hillary share a passionate, heartfelt kiss. Heads Up for LGB 50! Dirt sees Palkia and Pikachu making somewhat sexual noises and calls Hillary over. Dirt thinks that SpatialSparks Shipping is about to become official, but Hillary thinks they are just friends with benefits. Dirt and Hillary decide to do better than somewhat sexual, but Hillary attempts to walk out on Dirt after not knowing what "doing it" meant. Hillary then encounters Dirt on her bed, where she successfully seduces her under the guise of showing her what Secretii Magic can really do. A night of heavy lovemaking ensued. Despite that, Dirt proceeds to catch Hillary off guard and kill her during the main event, stating that she has a lot to learn about the real world. Dirt Secretii's Birthday Bash Dirt sought the assistance of Palkia to get as much time with Hillary as possible. Hillary buys Dirt a toy in return for injuring Dialga. Palkia then subtracted itself from the Seth Rollins and Warner Brock Sheldon scene so that Dirt can fuck Hillary in a random bed. The next night, Palkia did some more work so that Dirt can have sex with Hillary. After Palkia's mission was completed, Dirt and Hillary never saw another interaction. Dirt's Valentine Dirt dresses up in sexy lingerie to give Hillary the night she never forgot. Dirt Tries to Quit Dirt learns that the Hunger Butts won't start until October, so she tries to quit. Hillary stops Dirt, saying that Caladbolg was joking. Luigi on Fire Dirt and Hillary had septuplets. The Hunger Butts Dirt and Hillary competed together on the third season of the Hunger Butts, forming District 12. At first, they seemed to do fine even though they didn't interact yet. Shortly after Dirt scores four kills with an explosive, a rift forms between her and Hillary (as Hillary ran away from Dirt). Dirt would kill again and become somewhat aggressive as she fends Hillary away from a fire, deepening the rift. Despite the rift, they survive to the Feast as the last intact District. Hillary gets killed by a landmine while Dirt survives to the final four, where the climax occurs. During the climax, Caladbolg brings up Hillary's death, but Dirt shrugs it off, saying she will walk it off (referring to how Hillary never really died and just got covered in soot) and move on. Strangely, Hillary was never mentioned during the song Sherman performed as Caladbolg confesses his feelings towards Dirt. The 2018 Christmas Special Dirt returns to BT Productions and throws a Christmas party. When Hillary brings up the point that she competed on Random Survivor while Dirt didn't, Dirt could only respond with an angered "HEY!". Throughout the first act of the special, Dirt and Hillary continue to talk about their time on the Hunger Butts. When Sam Jay leaves the party, Dirt and Hillary sulk over how he does this on Christmas of all days, before the former decides to perform a seance. Hillary is reluctant at first because she believes she might scare Sam to death. After Pikachu makes a lucky guess, Dirt and Hillary are angered as they claim only Fortune Secretii could do that. After the second act passes with no mentions of interactions, Dirt and Hillary are still together as the Christmas party resumes and quickly gets destroyed thanks to Sam's atomic bomb. After Hillary asks about the house, Dirt declares that Sam has to repair it, then they both walk off, leaving Code LTIB to do the repairs. A Touching Farewell It turns out that Hillary was the one that made Dirt fade away. Valentines 2K19 Dirt and Hillary are one of the various kissing couples depicted in the special picture. Hillary Refuses a Kiss Hillary actually refuses to be kissed by Dirt, since she knows that Dirt is cheating on her with Caladbolg. Caladbolg himself arrives moments later via comment implying that if Hillary accepted the kiss, she would have lost her legs. Category:Relationships Category:Marriages Category:Parents